FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates in general to a system for sampling gas and, in particular, is directed to a system for sampling a gas containing a reactive particulate solid phase such that essentially all of the solids are removed in such a manner that the gas phase composition is essentially unchanged. Thus, a representative gas sample is obtained for determining its composition by a gas analyzer.